Love's Insanity
by ItsThem
Summary: Unrequited love destroyed Axel, making him the crazed murderer he is. However, he has recently escaped and he would do anything, kill anyone, to gain the love of Roxas, a married psychologist who see Axel only to be a deluded criminal. AxelRoxas


**Title:** Love's Insanity (I know, soooo corny)

**Story Author:** Lynn

**Editor:** Elle

**Pairing:** AxelRoxas, RoxasNamine, NamineRoxas, TidusSteph, StephAxel, SoraKairi, KairiSora, RikuSora

**Rating**: T for now, M much later for Violence and Grim Ideals

**Summary:** Some people say unrequited love can drive anyone insane. This is a murderers' tale, a tale about the life Axel had before, the transition, the lives he ruined, and the hows he's going to finish it all to gain the love of a straight man who would never love Axel, another man, back.

-o-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (very surprising, I know)

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

The rain poured onto the deserted road. It was six in the afternoon but the grim faces of the clouds gave off a much later feel, a feel that it was around 2 AM. 

Tidus was late. Though he's always a minute or hour late, he wanted to be sharp on the second for this once. He really needed this story, between the bills piling up at home and his new engagement; the money was just not enough and, with some luck, this story should last him through the week.

It wasn't like he didn't realize the dangers of interviewing a deranged criminal and it was definitely not the thrill of being so close to harm that made him agree to the story. He was simply not scared of this man, the same man who killed seven and tortured seven more, pleading that he was merely upset and needed to see someone bleed. No, Tidus was a steadfast young man, working his way bit by bit into life, trying to make himself known. With his oh-so amazing talent and this unique tale, he could really write up a good article for the paper. Oh course, it didn't really hurt to bring someone along, just in case something gets out of hand…

"Just admit it, you're scared," Sora smirked. He has been teasing Tidus nonstop ever since the blond had gotten them lost two hours ago though it didn't faze Tidus much. At the moment, he was petrified, his head filled only with the thought of the man he was about to meet; he just didn't feel like playing with Sora at the moment. In a way, he unconsciously got them lost on purpose.

"I, I don't know what you mean," Tidus stammered out, hugging himself as he trailed slowly behind Sora. Even though he'd never admit it, Tidus was glad that Sora was here. The man looked scrawny but he was a police officer –meaning, he had a gun and guns scare everyone, even the insane.

After several more hours of slow-paced walking (their car broke down a long time ago), Tidus and Sora finally made it to the mental ward only to find it locked. Sora peered inside to find the lady at the desk who was still there, attempting to make origami (and she was definitely no professional). Irritated by the long walk and soaked to his boxers, Sora started banging on the glass entrance. The banging and the ear-splitting chain of loud curse words woke up the rest of the ward, both attendants and inhabitants. Needless to say (but I'm gonna say it anyways :3), they were late for their appointment and interview.

The secretary (from now on will be called "Desk-Lady" because I'm just _that_ gifted in coming up with names) glared at the two, who, in her mind, were no more than rambunctious troublemakers and should be ignored. But as the noise level continued rising, she gave in, picked up the nearest pile of forms, and opened the door.

"Can't you see I'm very busy?" she said, motioning to the papers in her hand, as if she had been working on them all day. "Do you know what time it is?" Sora could only punch Tidus as he watched the hour hand of the clock land on eleven. Stupid Tidus, making him come, getting him soaked, and bringing them here four hours after the appointment… This, however, suited Tidus' likings. If there was no appointment, he wouldn't have to meet the killer and hey, at least he tried. Sora, on the other hand, was not giving up that easily.

"Ma'am," he said in a testy tone of voice, "We're very wet. We would just like to stay here for a while."

"You do know what kind of place this is, don't you? This isn't just some place to hang out-"

"We know but we can take care of ourselves. All we ask for is an interview, an extension for our late appointment." Desk-Lady looked thoughtful then let out a weak sigh, unlocking the door. But before Sora could do a victory dance, a high-pitched scream rang though the building.

-o-o-

Axel was in a good mood this morning, an oddly good mood, the kind that could only be explained scientifically, in reference to the hormone levels in the brain. But they all just had to ruin it, didn't they? No, they couldn't let him have one day of happiness, those selfish bastards.

When Axel woke up for breakfast, there was no plate of food in front of him like there usually was. He couldn't get out and complain because of the straight jacket (not like he really wanted to see anyone because there would always be one feature on the person's face that would irritate him) so he just waited patiently, something he never did. When it finally came (the meal was on time but there was no window or clock in his room for him to tell time), it wasn't what he wanted. He was in the mood for pumpernickel but all he was got rye. Rye! What an outrage! And the juice; he wanted Durian juice but they gave him orange! The meals were arranged the same way every week but couldn't they tell he was in a good mood?

This all made Axel extremely upset, so unhappy that he felt sharp pains throughout his body. When the nurse came to take Axel to his daily therapeutic appointment on the first floor, Axel fled. It wasn't really that hard since he had a plan: to not eat the food, make a big fuss when she tries to feed him, say he wants to eat by himself, get free, knock her out, memorize the layout of the building, run down the hall without people noticing him, get out, steal a car, steal clothing and change his image, steal some money, buy pumpernickel, fly to Asia and buy fresh-made Durian juice, and then search the world for Roxas and kill everyone he cares about, so Axel can catch him on the rebound and charm him over. The plan went quite smoothly, with lots of help from his bulging muscles, but it went a little awry after he beat down the nurse.

Axel was feeling so sour that after he had knocked her out, he proceeded to thrash at her until she was dead, and then continued to mutilate her so out of proportion that her body resembled an Oyster Toadfish. But Axel had killed her with minimal blood loss, giving him a feeling of missing accomplishment.

He began roaming the halls, looking for some sort of sharp object he could use to further disfigure the corpse but along his journey, he got hungry (never did get around to breakfast) and snuck into the kitchen. Originally, he had planned to kill off everyone inside but then, their cleanly white aprons brightened him up.

Axel left the kitchen with a full stomach, with blood oozing from his left hand, and an ear in the other. It wasn't like he needed it but it just looked so tempting and he did the owner a favor by knocking him unconscious first.

By this time, he had long forgotten about the dead nurse and his promise to destroy her figure. He flung the severed ear down the hall, and he proceeded walking. But as he strolled onwards, a pang of guilt flashed through him, so painful that he brought him to his knees, bringing his hands over his temples as it throbbed –a very sudden change in mood.

His head spun in circles, filled not with remorse but rather, deep shame. _Why was he like this? He wasn't born this way, that's for sure. Axel came from a loving family, with a really nice dog named Jack and two hard-working parents. He was popular and he had a job! He had everything! Why was he like this?_

But inside, there was really only one person to blame. That bitch. The one who took it all away, the one that he hasn't been able to kill yet. If she dies, maybe it'd all go away. If Namine died, then maybe everything would go back to the way it was. …But what if it doesn't?

Axel stood up in a fury, as if disregarding the self-reproaching feeling he felt only an instant ago.

_If it doesn't go back to the way it was, then he'd just have to kill until it does._ Axel continued walking, this time with more fervor, channeled from the furious spite he had against the woman. He took but a few steps before he met a nurse. Stricken with bad timing, he was caught by the nurse who let out a shrill scream as his fist connected to her face. And that scream put the whole building on high alert.

-o-o-

Tidus was alone in the main lobby. Sora and the Desk-Lady went to search out the source of terror while the blond refused to proceed any deeper into the place; even the lobby sent chills through every bone of his body, (think about what the rest of the ward would do to him). But the truth of the matter is, Tidus wasn't a coward –he's always the first to do everything, ranging from new opportunities to highly dangerous sports. That could have been because of his rebellious nature but a rebel is rarely a coward. It was just this place, something about this man that scared Tidus, shocking his heart still.

_I'm just being stupid_, he thought. _I'm probably just tired. All I really need is a good night's sleep. It's as simple as that._

However, all doubts against his fright were quickly removed as the red-headed murderer ran past the lobby and out the door. Once outside, the man turned around to smile at Tidus before continuing on, leaving Tidus lifelessly on the floor, as white as cocaine. He passed out when he caught sight of Axel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This story makes me so sad (and I'm the one writing it). I wanted to write a corny romance with a fairytale ending but I like being original ego. This story can be our little case study on the psyche of the crazed and delusional.

I hope you'd bless me with a review( and critics are always welcomed).

Common, I know you wanna reviews…

Click it…

Cliiiiick itt….

..I'll love you :3…


End file.
